The present invention relates to a solvent dewaxing process for dewaxing waxy distillate petroleum oil stocks. More particularly, the invention relates to a solvent dewaxing process wherein a mixture of heated waxy distillate oil stock and dewaxing solvent is cooled in a first cooling zone, to a temperature about 40.degree.-50.degree. F. (22.degree. to 28.degree. C.) above a selected separation temperature in the range of about +15.degree. to -20.degree. F. (-9.degree. to -30.degree. C.) and is held, in a first holding zone, for about 1/2-2 minutes for equilibration of wax crystallization, wherein the wax/oil/solvent mixture from said first holding zone is cooled, in a second cooling zone, to a temperature about 15.degree.-20.degree. F. (8.degree. to 11.degree. C.) above said selected separation temperature and is held, in a second holding zone, for a period of about 1/2-2 minutes for equilibration of wax crystallization, wherein the wax/oil/solvent mixture from said second holding zone is cooled, in a third cooling zone to said selected separation temperature in the range of about +15.degree. to -20.degree. F. (-9.degree. to 30.degree. C.), for crystallization of additional wax, and wherein solidwax is separated from the wax/oil/solvent mixture from said third cooling zone in a solid-liquid separation zone.